Solo Para Kunoicis  SPK
by Tyrazad
Summary: Una apuesta, una idea y siete poderosos shinobis , seran lo que den vida a esta , la mas grande mision para un Shinobi......sobreviviran ?
1. Chapter 1

Era una maravillosa tarde en la asoleada ciudad de konoha, los pájaros cantan, las nubes bailan , los niños juegan inocentemente por las calles y parques de la ciudad en su pequeño , mágico y basto mundo infantil, pero no todo era alegría en dicha ciudad, o no señor, en una parte de la ciudad, mas certeramente en la oficina de cierta godaime Rubia, se encontraban ella, jiraiya y sus jounins de elite un gravísimo problema que puede poner en riesgo la seguridad e integridad de cada ciudadano de la aldea.

Jiraiya: Que perdiste que!!!!!!! pero como se te ocurrió apostar ese documento tsunade T.T

Shizune: Tsunade-sama como pudo suceder

Tsunade:No lo se, tenia el juego en las manos, era mió pero ese tramposo de irkan ...arh!!!!

-----Jiraiya abalanzándose sobre la rubia comienza a zangolotearla frenéticamente, mientras le gritaba algo histérico---------------

Jiraiya: pero en que cabeza cabe tsunade; te dije que ese hombre nunca, nunca pero nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Juega limpio, es mas, encontraría mas fácil , encontrar una aguja en un pagar dentro de una cueva sin luz y a media noche sin luna, a que el juegue limpio tsunade!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: lo se, lo se, pero tenia el juego en las manos, T.T, pero-----dirige una mirada picara y sensual al peliblanco y haciendo círculos con su índice en el fornido pecho de el------un fuerte y guapo escritor , me podría hacer un préstamo.

Jiraiya----sonrojado---: me ves cara de banco¿¿?!!, que cago dinero o que!!!! soy tu pareja no tu cartera ambulante, y los 400 mil ryus de la semana pasada ?

Tsunade---haciendo pucheritos---: pero jir-chan, eso fueron para un orfanato

Shizune: el cual le debías por apostarle un nuevo laboratorio ¬¬

Tsunade; bueno, bueno detalles pequeños, pero ándale si me los prestaras si jir-chan---cara suplicante, de lo mas tierna--- 

Jiraiya: no tsunade, no puedo, tu sabes lo que son 25 millones de ryus ?!!!!ni todas mis obras juntas han recolectado la tercera parte de eso , no tsunade

---Tirándolo de encima de ella---

Tsunade:pobreton ¬¬, no eres bueno con tu pareja

---Antes de que el sannin pudiera volverle echársele encima, fue detenido por kakashi,asuma y gai, a duras penas pudiendo controlar su furia ------

Kurenai: De todos modos, aunque jiraiya-sama nos prestara , nos faltaría una buena cantidad aun por recolectar...

Gai---forcejeando---: es verdad , debemos, pensar en algo para recolectar dicha cantidad 

Tsunade: ideas, ideas señores, necesitamos una idea que nos pueda servir piensen...

---Ya con un calmado sannin , pasaron uno minutos meditando e intercambiando ideas hasta que el invocador de sapos se le ocurre una gran pero gran idea--- 

Jiraiya : que tal un grupo de kunoichis bailarinas 

Asuma: Como ? no entiendo

Jiriaya: si si, elegimos a nuestras mas grandes y guapas kunoichis y hacemos que bailen asi digamos algo exóticamente----exclama mientras mira pervertidamente a tsunade con baba escurriendo de sus labios--- 

Kakashi: magnifica idea, magnifica, magnifica

Gai: mmm no me parece mala idea, nuestras konuichis haciendo arder su flama de la juventud al máximo, me agrada...

Asuma: Aunque no me desagrada la idea de ver bailar a nuestras kunoichis----traga saliva al momento de sentir la mirada asesina de kurenai----ejm ejm, solo hay un pequeñísimo problema 

Jiraiya: asi cual ?

Asuma: 1.- 3/4 partes de nuestra aldea es población femenina,2,.dudo que ala mayoría de los hombres vengan, por obvias razones y 3.- quienes serán nuestras bailarinas ?

Jiraiya: mm buenos puntos pero las bailarinas serán----dice orgullosamente hasta que--- 

Kurenai: No

Shizune: No

Anko: No

Tsunade: primero muerta ¬¬

----Dos peliblancos dejaban fluir un río de lagrimas mientras decían----

Kakashi: Era demasiado lindo para ser verdad

Jiraiya: Tan cerca...Tan cerca...

Asuma:Pero---Llama la atención de todos----entonces si la mayoría son damas, por que no darles un pequeño gusto a ellas

Kurenai: te refieres a ?

Asuma: si, por que no tomamos esa idea con nuestros mejores ninjas, los que veamos que son mas populares, guapos etc etc,

Anko: Me gusta la idea me encanta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shizune: si si genial genial---voltea a ver a kakashi----si!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: me parece buena idea pero haber...quienes serian nuestros candidatos ?---mira a jiraiya----mmm muy pasado

Jiraiya: Y eso que me quieres T.T

Tsunade: tu sabes que si precioso ...haber ---mira a gai---mmm next U---mirando a Asuma que rápidamente en abrazado posesivamente por kurenai---este ya tiene marca entonces nos queda...--mira a kakashi----

Kakasi: perdonen pero paso, no me quito mi mascara menos mi ropa

Anko: no dijiste eso cuando estabas con shizune en el lago

Shizune: anko!!!!

anko: jejeje , sorry, pero entonces quienes ?

Gai: que sean , la flama de la juventud de konoha, nuestros mejores chunnins, yo propongo a lee y neji

Anko: mmm lee y neji he ?? ---Pensando---   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee y neji estornudando.

Lee: alguien esta hablando de nosotros, tal vez gai sensei con un nuevo entrenamiento

Neji:mmmm, ojala sea eso 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Asuma: mm suena interesante ellos son jovenes, fuertes mmm propongo a shikamaru y chouji 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru: mmm que dejen pasar nubes no me da buena espina, chouji que te pasa ? 

Chouji: no se de repente no tengo hambre

Shikamaru: mmmm algo va pasar...que problemático... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurena: Ok de ser asi yo propongo a mis mejores alumnos shino y kiba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba : que sucede shino por que están tus insectos alterados….

Shino: Algo malo nos sucederá kiba….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi: mmmm yo propongo a mi mejor alumno para esta misión….

Shizune: dudo que sasuke se preste a esto…

Kakashi; y quien dijo que sasuke lo era ¿tengo a alguien mucho mejor para esta misión

ríe maquiavélicamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Estornudando

Naruto: hay ojala no me enferme…..aaa hoy no tengo antojo de ramen voy a comer un helado…

Asi al día siguiente todos los jóvenes fueron llamados ala oficina de la godaime acompañados por sus senseis, todo estaba en calma hasta que un , mega grito que hasta gaara pudo escuchar en su oficina, dejo sordo a mas de media ciudad.

Naruto: que quieren que hagamos que...!'

Kakashi: lo que escuchaste naruto, tu y los demás formaran un grupo de bailarines y harán un espectáculo para las kunoichis de la aldea, todo por el bien de konoha naruto

Shikamaru: esta bromeando verdad, asuma-sensei?

Asuma:No es muy enserio

Chouki: yo bailar...Si a duras penas baile el vals de la escuela

Asuma: ni modo aprenderás

Kiba: Sensei, por que nosotros ? 

Kurenai: son jóvenes, fuertes y hombres así o mas?

Shino/kiba: -.-...

Lee:o vaya interesante entrenamiento lo haré gai sensei!!!!

Neji: ni loco

Gai. o bueno, por lo visto, lee lo hará bien lee esa es la llama de la juventud, lastima que neji no sea tan fuerte para hacerlo pero

Neji: cuando empezamos ... 

Naruto: no, no me niego no lo haré...

Jiraiya: o vamos naruto, ayúdanos es por el bien de la aldea, un hokage ve primero por su aldea además velo por el lado bueno, sakura estara ahi

De repente naruto pone un rostro triste y decaído 

Jiraiya:Que pasa naruto ? no te da gusto ?

Kakashi: es que hace unos días sakura lo volvió a rechazar, alejando que nunca será tan genial como sasuke

Jiraiya: o vaya entiendo...

Tsunade: entonces naruto, demuéstrale que eres, mil veces mejor que el uchiha, que dices naruto que sakura vea de lo que se pierde que dices nos ayudaras?

Un pensativo naruto analiza su respuesta.

Naruto: bueno...ya nada puedo perder hagámoslo, todo por la aldea

Anko: bien , chicos del grupo solo para Kunoichis , síganme al estadio partir de ahora yo seré su Corógrafo ,

Asi todos los chicos reclutados para tan importante misión Iván siguiendo a anko al estadio acompañados de las demás mujeres del grupo, en el trayecto los jóvenes chunnis se encontraban a algún que otro conocido o conocida.

Ino: shikamaru, chouji ? adonde van que pasa alguna misión 

shikamaru: si...--suspiro----algo así...es algo problemático...

Ino: y por que no voy yo también ?

Naruto: digamos que no encajas en esta misión 

Sakura: a que te refieres naruto ?

Naruto: lo verán a su tiempo sakura-chan, adios sakura-chan

Asi se alejan dejando a ambas jóvenes con una enorme duda y curiosidad, lo cual ellas van a platicar al resto de sus compañeras, pero esa es otra historia, mientras que al llegar al estadio que fue sellado y nadie entraba,kurenai ponía un estero en medio del estadio y acondicionaba unas bocinas, mientras anko shizune y tsunade analizaban a los jóvenes.

Anko: bien antes que nada debemos darles un cambio de imagen, empecemos por mmmm...tu lee ven aca

EL joven se acerca alas mujeres, el seguía con su vestimenta conocida solo que ahora ya tenia el pelo un poco mas largo ya no tipo tazón.

Shizune: bien primero, Mm. la ropa, fue el traje verde, cejas a depilarlas y un pequeño corte

Después de varios gritos y miradas de terror de parte de los demás jóvenes , sale ante ellos un lee con un cambio radical, su cabello con un corte juvenil que junto con sus nuevas cejas dan un aire masculino y juvenil , su ropa fue cambiada por un pantalón de mezclilla pegado y una camisa blanca que deja apreciar perfectamente su trabajado cuerpo.

Anko: jejej excelente, next mmm kiba-kun 

Kiba fue despojado de su chamarra dejándolo con su peinado alocado de una forma muy seductora, su camisa negra antes holgada se pegaba a su tórax casi no dejando nada ala imaginación.

Anko: Neeeejiiiii!!!!

Neji fue despojado de su camisa, lo único que cubría sus pectorales era un chaleco, un pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello atado en una varonil cola de caballo 

Anko: o si que buenas somos, shikamaru next pretty boy grrrr 

Shikamaru fue despojado de su coleta dejando caer su cabello libremente, dando un toque de intelectualidad y agresividad único, una chamarra negra abierta dejando ver su pectorales, le daban un toque desgarrador.

Anko:mmm chouji...mmmm me digo asuma que te recordara la misión de la cueva que paso ahi ?

Chouji: ahí tuve que comprimir mi cuerpo por que ?

Anko: haber hazlo

A la orden de anko chouji usa su técnica y comprime su cuerpo a uno alto y delgado, un rostro fino y bien delineado junto con un cuerpo hecho de puro músculo y una larga cabellera café fue la que arranco los ojos de sorpresa en las damas.

Anko: que guardadito te lo tenias...bien solo la armadura fuera, y listo...haber shino tu mm fuera , lentes, y chamarra

Shino con el solo cabeceo de desase de lo mencionado dejando ver un par de ojos cafés radiantes, la gabardina deja admirar un cuerpo ancho, fuerte bien trabajado, shino se moja el cabello y peinándolo para atrás y dejando un mechan en su frente deja de nuevo alas damas con los ojos abiertos y la boca en el suelo.

Anko :vaya...son diamantes todos...bien naruto.kun solo faltas tu esa chamarra naranja fuera, pantalones fuera

EL cambio de naruto consto en un pantalón negro de mezclilla, su camisa ahora era una simple camisa de malla negra que no dejaba nada ala imaginación, mantenía un cuerpo espectacular, pechos de roca, duros fuertes hermosos,y una chamarra sin mangas con la cual se admiraban sus poderosos brazos creados a base de ejercicio extenúate.

Tsunade , shizune.kurenai y anko mirando anonadadas y sonrojadas a sus discípulos con su nuevo look, solo mantenían los ojos abiertos admirando el mas mínimo rincón de ellos y dejando escapar un hilillo de baba.

Anko: por que demonios, teniendo esas figuras de adonis se visten como andaban... 

Shino---con voz varonil y enigmática---:solo nos preocupábamos por entrenar, no pensábamos que le fuéramos a llamar la atención a alguna mujer

Shizune: estas loco!!! mírense---se limpia la baba---dios podremos pagara la deuda, que gran idea fue esta

Anko:bien chicos ahora solo falta una cosa, kurenai música-----empieza a sonar la musica----hagamos que sus cuerpos arranquen mas suspiros, hot-mans of the konoha, let move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días Continuaron su curso normal en la cuidad de konoha, nuestros hot mans of konoha, día tras día continuaban con su exhaustivo entrenamiento a puerta cerrada en el estadio de la cuidad, del cual solo se lograba escuchar la sonora música y los gritos de ordenamiento de anko, lo cual no solo ganaba la curiosidad de las aldeanas, si no también de ciertas kunoichos que por mas que intentaban averiguar del entrenamiento no lograban nada.

Ino: Asuma-sensei, por favor díganos que es lo que sucede en el estadio

Asuma: Lo siento Ino, pero no puedo decirlo hasta el día de la presentación, solo les puedo comentar que sus amigos se están entrenando para salvar a konoha de una catástrofe.

Ten.-Ten: Catástrofe, ¿entonces si la aldea esta en peligro por que no se nos informo a nosotras ¿ 

Hinata: que acaso somos inútiles para la misión asuma-sensei ¿

Asuma: no hinata-chan, no es así, lo que pasa que ellos son los mejores miembros de la aldea para esta misión, la cual solo puede ser realizada por ellos.

Sakura: los mejores ¿no puede ser, neji lo creo, shino y los demás pero naruto ¿? El no puede ser

Asuma dirige su atención ala joven con la mirada algo enojada por dicho comentario.

Asuma: y puedo saber por que, según tu, naruto no debe estar en este grupo ¿

Sakura: Por que sencillamente es naruto, el no podría estar en una misión así ¡mejor seria….

Ten-Ten: Déjame adivinar…Sasuke-kun---Interrumpe la joven a su compañera con una voz que emana aburrimiento y Fastidio---

Ino: muy bien según tu naruto no debe estar en esa misión por que no esta ala par de sasuke no ¿?

Sakura: si algo asi por que la pregunta ¿?

Ino: bien solo para que recuerdes unos detallitos, 1.- Me podrías decir quien fue el que lucho contra el akatsuki en la misión de salvar a gaara ¿? 

Ino: 2.- quien fue el que venció solo aun akatsuki   
Naruto con su nueva técnica, que la verdad es impresionante!!!

Ino: hinata en la misión de búsqueda de itachi en la que acompañaste a sakura y naruto, quien se enfrento no solo contra kabuto si no también contra otros dos akatsukis ¿

Hinata: fue…fue naruto-kun

Ino: mi punto es este sakura, perdóname decírtelo pero haz vuelto ha menospreciar los logros de naruto, yo he salido con el a misiones y la verdad me deja perpleja con sus avances.

Sakura: bueno, si ha mejorado pero aun así no deja de ser…

Ino: Tonto ¿? Perdóname sakura pero me extraña que tu siendo su Amiga---exclama sarcásticamente----no comprendas que es la forma de ser de naruto-kun, eso es lo que lo hace único, y perdóname pero a mí parecer naruto-kun es en su forma mejor que sasuke. siempre se ingenia la manera de salvarnos a pesar de salir dañado y a ti muchas ocasiones….

Ino: y de eso tú mejor que nadie lo sabe sakura

Sakura cabizbaja solo comienza a reflexionar sus acciones, las veces que ha estado al lado de naruto y el siempre ayudandola y recordo el detalle mas importante de naruto.

Sakura:…..naruto me cumplió su promesa de niño…..me trajo a sasuke…..apesar de salir gravemente lastimado

Sakura estuvo meditando sobre su equivocada forma hasta que las puertas del estadio se abrieron. Los presentes dirigieron sus miradas alas puertas, la música seso segundos antes, para después de que las puertas estuvieran abiertas completamente se vislumbrarán salir de ellas a tres mujeres.

Asuma: anko, kurenai, shizune, que tal, ya terminaron con los…..etto…..están babeando ¿? 

Las jóvenes no escucharon las palabras de su amigo, ya que se encontraban inmersas en un mundo de sueño, y que sueños ¡!!

Anko: Dios santobabeando y sonrojadacomo puede mover la cadera de esa forma……con razón dicen que es salvaje el clan inuzuka……

Kurenai:mirando el cielo para disimular su hemorragia nasalno puedo creer que shino tenga……

Shizune: Olvida a shino….Naruto….Esos movimientos…..sus brazos….Empieza a sangrar de la narizdios esos ojos…..

Kurenai: si tienes razón…con esos ojos…..sientes que te devora.. Más cuando te toma entre sus brazos y…te sonríe….sientes… 

Asuma:tosiendoKurenai…..

Kurenai y sus amigas reaccionan al ver a su colega jonnin , lo cual hace que ganen un enorme sonrojo y dándole la espalda al jonnin recobran la compostura y hablan con el.

Kurenai: que pasa asuma-san? Sucede algo je je….

Asuma: mmm…hablamos llegando a casa kurenia ¬¬…..que sucede como les fue en el entrenamiento con los muchachos ¿?

Shizune: Magnifico, lograremos salvar la aldea estos muchachos son únicos.

Anko: si, mas naruto…..dios como pudo ingeniarse ese final

Ino: final ¿final de que ¿

Shizune: a ino…chicas que hacen aquí ¿

Ten-ten: venimos haber a nuestro compañeros donde están ¿

Sakura: si y que fue lo que naruto se ingenio ¿?

En ese instante que la kunoichi realiza la pregunta se nota como salen de estadio los jóvenes por los cuales han estado investigando, los jóvenes se les quedan viendo, lucían sus típicos uniformes pero los cambios de imagen en ellos no pasaron desapercibidos por ellas.

Tenten: le…le…lee!!!! Eres tu ¿ 

Lee con su nueva imagen le dirigió a su compañera su característica sonrisa lo cual ahora con su nuevo look hizo que el rojo fuera el nuevo color del rostro de la joven, la cual su amiga ino imito al momento de ver a su ex - rechoncho colega saludarle.

Asuma: pensando"" je je je sabia que ino no soportaría el cambio de chouji je je je """

Hinata se desmayo después de ver a shino y a kiba pero también logro que su rostro fuera envidiado por un tomate y su tartamudeo fuera más.

Hinata:a..a.aaa..ki…shi…ba… 

Puf!!!!!

Neji: Hinata sama….!!!

Sakura no estaba como su compañeras, pero si sorprendida, pero su atención se dirigió de nuevo a sus sempais cuando los jóvenes solo se despidieron y tomaron su camino a casa cada quien seguido por las miradas de mujeres que se topaban en el camino. 

Tsunade: o vamos naruto, no están malo, como parece, ademásla godaime se sonroja levementeeste nuevo look te queda muy bien.

Sakura se fue acercando a su sensei y compañero de equipo pero cuando su campo visual, detuvo su marcha en seco, lo que tenia enfrente de ella no lo podía asimilar su mente, mucho menos su inner.

Inner Sakura: no...No puede ser…..Wiiii!!!! Por fin, por fin, encontramos nuestro muñequito inflable que pedimos en navidad wiiii!!!, y esta mucho mejor que el pedazo de papel del uchiha, vamos sakura haruno sobre el comételo!!!!!!!!

Sakura intento pronunciar palabra, pero una sensación desconocida reacciono en su entre pierna y recorrió tu su cuerpo al momento que escucho y admiro ese par de ojos azules, combinados con rojo; Haruno Sakura se éxito. 

Naruto le dirige palabra con voz ronca y extremadamente sensual, incluso para los oídos de la godaime.

Naruto: Te sucede algo sakura-chan ¿

Sakura: na….na…na…..nanana..na

Naruto: Estas tarareando alguna canción ¿

Sakura intentaba pronunciar palabra pero en cambio su inner ya se dedica a anotar en una libretita ideas cuyo titulo coloco: Mil y un maneras de tener a uzumaki naruto en tu cama. Y cambiaba su mundo interno con fotos del nuevo naruto que no dejaba de admirar con ojitos de corazón su inner.

Tsunade con una enorme sonrisa, pensaba.

Tsunade:ji ji ji lo sabia, lo sabia, con este nuevo naruto ji ji ji, era imposible que sakura no sucumbiera, y eso que no ha visto como menea ese trasero….!!!!

Naruto con una gota de sudor resbalándole la sien.

Naruto: Etto…..Tsunade-obachan……creo que has estado mucho tiempo con ero-sennin….estas riendo como el…… 

Mientras que una apenada tsunade trataba de parar de reír de esa forma, pero aun lo hacia mirando a naruto, sakura seguía sin dar crédito, ante ella, estaba el baka de naruto, pero como decia a gritos su inner, que naruto!!!!!!.

No era el mismo naruto que vio hace apenas unos días, ante ella, estaba un joven con el pelo largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus dorados cabellos brillaban como el mismo sol con tan solo un poco de luz que se refleje en ellos.

cuyo efecto se acentuaba al ondear de las puntas de su cabello cuyo color era de color rojo como el fuego, su piel estaba perfectamente bronceada, apetitosa al parecer de su inner, su cuerpo ahora se dejaba admirar gracias a que mantenía su chaqueta abierta , su torso perfectamente formado. 

Pero lo que mas atrajo toda la atención de sakura fueron sus ojos, esos ojos que en su momento considero hermosos espejos del cielo, ahora tenían un toque hermoso y salvaje, el iris de naruto se alargo como el de un zorro, su color seguía siendo azul sin embargo cuando llegaban hacer cubiertos por la sombra de sus cabellos callendo por su frente, se convertían en un rojo atrayente, salvaje, seductor, sensual.

Naruto deja salir un suspiro ronco de sus labios que de nuevo hizo recorrer aquella sensación a sakura, mientras que el se dedico a limpiarle la baba a tsunade , para después alejarse de ella y dirigirse aun lado de sakura.

Naruto: Bueno, como veo que obachan esta en su mundo, y tu aun sigues con tu canción sakura-chan, te veré mañana cuídate y que descanses.

Pero antes que se fuera, sin pensar por que la razón de su acción sonrió a sakura dejando ver un colmillo y acercando su rostro al oído de su amiga, en el instante que sus labios rozaron su lóbulo el sonrió al ver que la reacción del cuerpo de sakura fue un temblor pequeño.

Naruto: espero que puedas decirme que canción es esta, cuando estemos en privado……sakura-chan….

Sin más palabras se alejo de ella y pasando al lado de sus otras compañeras les saludo y sonrió de la misma manera y vio que ellas también tarareaban la misma canción.

Naruto: Debe ser una canción de moda ¿!

Naruto se fue, Sakura solo veía como aquella ancha y poderosa espalda se alejaba de ella, mientras su inner lloraba, mientras sostenía unos cubiertos en sus manitas.

Inner Sakura: Que!? Mensa se nos va…y con ropa, no atrapàlo noooooo….bua!!!!!! Yo quería comérmelo ..Bua!!!! Quería comer Narutito envuelto..Bua!!!!...Sakura ese bombozazo tiene que ser nuestro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bua!!!!

Después de ese encuentro naruto se encontraba en su departamento teniendo una platica con su , compañero de cuarto.

Naruto: Maldito remedo de peluche!!!!! Mira lo que has hecho

Kyubi Revolcándose en el suelo de su jaula sin parar de reír daba vuelta poniendo sus patas y colas en su abdomen tratando de calmar su risa.

Kyubi: j aja j aja ja, pero mocoso, jajaja, no te puedes ..jajajaj, fue muy divertido además, jaja jaja no escuche quejas de las hembras cuando lo hice jajaja

Flash Back

Tsunade: bien naruto, estas muy bien, pero me gustaría verte de otra forma mm…como explicarlo

Naruto: susurrandoverme de otra forma…..ero-sennin hace buen trabajo ¬¬….

Tsunade: dijiste algo ¬¬……… 

Naruto: no nada, pero a que te refieres obachan ¿ el look me lo dieron ustedes quiere que cambie ¿

Anko: si, tus facciones pueden aprovecharse mas, tienes una combinación mortal de inocencia y agresividad, adema todas te ven algo inocente hay que cambiar eso naruto-kun

Naruto: entonces la sugerencias es ¿

Kyubi: yo tengo una idea ..ja ja ja, yo te ayudare mocoso ¿

Naruto: kyubi ¿?? 

Antes que naruto digiera algo mas una explosión de chakra rojo lo rodeo junto con unas llamas intensas, las mujeres y amigos se preocuparon, pero pronto desapareció cuando las mujeres vieron con la misma mirada que jiraiya ; Como de entre la llama salia el nuevo naruto arrancándose los fragmentos de ropa que quedaban chamuscado.

Fin Flash Back

Naruto: si muy divertido mas las siguientes 8 horas que ninguna de ellas dejaba de babear y verme como si tuviera un letrero que decía Plato servido, sírvase usted misma… por dios Anko sensei me peñisco!!!!

Kyubi: que te peñisco!'dice impactado Donde ¿

Naruto: bien que lo sabes zorro pervertido ¬¬

Kyubi: ahora entiendo por que me dolía una de mis colas mmm , recuérdame algo mocoso, habrá que cobrarle si no compra no vale mayugar la mercancía. 

Naruto: tu también ¿

Kyubi: que ¡? Además aun no me compras el último tomo del libro… 

Naruto suspirando.

Naruto: camisas y ropa variada 700 ryus, comida 20 ryus , que el demonio mas poderoso del mundo encerrado en ti sea un pervertido como tu maestro…

Kyubi: no tiene precio… 

Naruto: no tienes ma….. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shikamaru: Ya regrese padre…..

Shikaku: he ya era hora, donde estabas como te fue tu misión ¿ 

Shikamaru: demasiado problemático contarlo, mañana te contara mi madreexclama mientras se dirija a su recamara mientras se despojaba de su camisa

Shukaku: aaaa…oye te veo algo cambiado….bueno…oye en tu recamara te espera…..mmm 5 4 3 2 1…

Shikamaru entrando corriendo en donde se encuentra su padre.

Shikamaru: Padre!!!! Por que esta ella en mi recamara!!!!

Shikaku: a que problemático…..viene de vacaciones y tsunade nos la encomendó y como tu eres su mejor amigo aquí, además ya sabes como es tu madre…se emociono bla bla bla…

Shikamaru:…..esto es demasiado problemático……

Mientras en su recamara una mujer rubia se mantenía estupefacta mirando el marco de la puerta mientras en sus mejillas se deslumbraba un sonrojo y de su nariz salía un hilillo de sangre.

Temari: shikamaru……………… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chouji: ya llegue a casa…..hola señor inoichi…..hay algo de comer ¿

Choburo: ya era hora que volvieras, por cierto en tu recamara esta….

Chouji: aaaa!!!! Ino que haces….espera espera….no es no espera, papa!!!!! Ayudame…ino por ahí no se despacha aa papa!!!!

Inoichi: Choburo…es mi imaginación o acabo de ver algo extraño ¿

Choburo: asi que ¿

Inoichi:tu hijo perdió peso…se ve muy bien se parece a ti como de joven y bien que te pareció el partido de los rayéis. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sr inuzuka: amor has visto a Kiba ¿

Sra Inuzuka: no, pero creo que hoy regresaba, oye…que no es ese el que viene corriendo….

A lo lejos se ve un Kiba corriendo a mas no poder, mientras era perseguido por todas las hembras xD del clan inuzuka, llegando aun lado de sus padres corriendo logra gritarles a cada ves que pasa asu lado sin detenerse

Kiba: hola papa, hola mama!!!!!

2 vuelta.

kiba: ya regrese…….y akamaru ¿

3 vuelta.

kiba: mañana se da conocer la mision….

4 vuelta.

kiba: y papa un favor…..

5 vuelta.

kiba: Ayúdame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mientras en la mansión Aburame la madre de sino miraba sorprendida como no solo las mujeres de su clan si no también sus insectos hembras miraban anhelosamente a su hijo y el como si no pasara nada, llega frente a ella y el le dice.

Shino: madre…ayudame….   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lee llegaba a su departamento después de un cansado entramiento extra.

Lee: guao gai sensei tenia razón con esta misión las damas de konoha me demuestran su flama de la juventud nunca había corrido tanto como ahora, me sorprende su vitalidad …oooo espero que mañana sea un entrenamiento aun mas riguroso gracias gai sensei….

Pasaba por su sala quitándose el sudor de su cuerpo al traer una  
Toalla y una camisa sin mangas en su dieztra.

Lee: aa…pero como me hubiera gustado platicar mas con ten-ten….tiempo que no halo con ella extraño su voz….he ¿ donde deje mi camisa… 

¿¿?¿: a qui tienes lee…voz cariñosa

Lee: a muchas gracias…tenten….5 segundos despuésTenten!!!!!! Que haces en mi casa!!!!! 

TenTen: pase a saludarte y platicar contigo para hablar de un nuevo entrenamiento leeexclama seductoramente mientras saca su pergamino e invoca unas cadenas

Lee: eeeee!! Un entrenamiento privado con tenten-chan si muéstrame la flama de tu juventud!!!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Hiashi sorprendido y tartamudeando.

Hiash: ne..ne..neji ¿ 

Neji se postraba frente a su tío con hinata en brazos, tras el todas las damas de pequeña y avanzada edad lo miraban estupefactas.Deseosas y celosas de hinata-sama por ser traída en brazos de tan majestuoso miembro del clan hyuuga.

Neji: Hiashi-sama, me presento ante a usted para darle mi informe de mi mision que se llevara a cabo mañana y traje a hinata-sama para…

En ese momento hinata se despertó, recuperando lentamente el conocimiento siente algo calido, suave y firme sosteniéndola voltio y de nuevo un tomate le envidiaría ya que se encontró a escaso centímetros de los labios de neji, pero lo que mas la cautivo fueron las palabras que pronuncio neji con voz tan seductora y varonil que las damas solo desearon ser hinata en este momento

Neji: Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien ¿por favor si necesita cualquier cosa pídamelo…estoy a su servicio..hinata-sama…se volvió a desmayar…….la llevare a su cama

Se levanto con un porte y gallardía que arranco suspiros de las mujeres, la cual solo veían con ojos soñadores a su compañero de clan , neji se dirigía ala habitación de hinata hasta que las manos de la hermana menor de hinata lo detuvieron y lo miraron de tal forma que a neji le recorrió un escalofrió.

Neji: Desea algo….Hanabi-sama ¿

Hanabi:si…cuando dejes ami hermana……regresas por mi y me llevas igual que a ella….te quiero en mi habitación…

Neji pensando. 

Neji:pero que niña mas directa …Cla…claro….hanabi-sama…..   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

El estadio de konoha lentamente se fue llenando, eran las 8 de la noche, la publicidad fue echa , los boletos agotados, mucha gente deseosa de ver a los prodigios de konoha, tal fue su espera hasta que la godaime entro a escenario y con un micrófono anuncio.

Tsunade: Señoritas, no las hacemos esperar mas, aquí…con ustedes, los mejores ninjas, los mejores hombres, los mejores cuerpos de konoha…con ustedes……The hot mans of Konoha!!!!

Expltaron un juego de luces desde el escenario, y en el entra la oscuridad y claridad se figuraban la siluetas de tan añorados jóvenes.

Naruto: Muy bien caballeros…..es hora del juegoHablando por un micrófono diadema al publicoDamas…esta noche haremos sus mas locas fantasías realidad, esta noche……es solamente para ustedes y nosotros……Pasa un dedo por su pecho haciendo recorrer todo un camino hasta su entrepierna y sosteniéndola ahí sonríe seductoramente mostrando sus colmillossomos completamente suyos…..neji, lee, kiba, shino, shikamaru, chouji…suena la musicashowtime….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 S.P.K

Las calles de konoha reinaba el silencio, solo al sonido del aire resonaba algunos segundos, esa escena solitaria de las calles daba un toque tenebroso ala ciudad, habrá sido evacuada ¿, abra sido atacada ¿, no amigo mió, no es así, lo que sucede en esta ciudad, en este día, es algo sin precedentes, un concierto, 7 jóvenes realizando la mas difícil misión de su vida ninja, muchos de ustedes pensaran que dificultad tiene cantar y bailar ¿…..bien…preguntémosle a ellos.

Al fondo de la calle , se puede vislumbra una cortina de humo, lentamente es acompañada por un estruendo pequeño, el cual va aumentando lentamente hasta convertirse en el sonido de pisadas, pisadas desesperadas de 7 jóvenes por salvar su vida, o mejor dicho. Sus cuerpos.

Shikamaru corriendo desesperadamente.

Shikamaru: Si!!! Claro es una misión sencilla nada de que preocuparse….

Chouji saltando esquivando cadenas y jutsus de captura al igual de sus compañeros.

Chouji: Si , recuérdame shikamaru si salimos de esto no volverle hacerle caso a asuma-senseitransformando sus manos a unas gigantes hace volar a dos kunoichis que se abalanzaron sobre el

Neji usando su Byakugan para encontrar las trampas y kunoichis que los atacan

Neji: Naruto salta...shino usa tu barrera…kiba cuidado shurikens a tu derecha, lee…..Viendo la alegría de su compañero por la situación, hace que una gota recorra su sien……sigue corriendo…. Shikamaru esquiva el abanico que viene por tu cabeza…..

Shikamaru: Agachando su cabezaAAA demonios..que mujer mas problemática…..chouji hoy me quedo en tu casa….

Neji: Chouji cuidado rubia loca enfrente tuyo….

Chouji encogiéndose al tamaño de un enano esquiva ala rubia de ojos azules que al momento de abalanzarse sobre el se sigue de largo haciendo que choque contra otras mujeres de atrás.

Chouji: safo!!! Y a mi quien me salva de ella….ayer no pude dormir bien por estar al pendiente de que no entrara en mi habitaciónrecordando como una ino rondaba la habitación mientras el se protegía con una almohada enfrente suyo, un gorrito de panda y una escoba como lanza

Shino: Que tal la casa tu casa kiba ¿

Kiba : Next….ayer akamaru se enojo conmigo por que le pedí que se transformara en mi y las mujeres de mi clan por poco lo matan , y sigue enojado conmigo además mi clan se compone por la mayoría de hembras crees que salimos vivos ¿

Naruto: ya se Neji tu casa, hiashi no permitiría que mujeres entraran al clan dile que es por el bien de la misión…

Neji: ….puede que tengas razón pero…Mirando al frente cuidado naruto agáchate ahora!!!!

Naruto sin poder ver al frente hace caso ala orden de neji se agacha y un mancho rosa que era acompañado por un red choca contra un poste y solo se oye a lo lejos un. Grito e guerra.

¿¿?¿: Shanaro!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Que raro Recuerdo haber oído eso antes….pero no recuerdo donde..(-.-)

Shino: Es una hembra usando un método primitivo de obtención del macho de su preferencia, te advierto naruto ten cuidado mucho cuidado pienso que tu corres mas peligro que nosotros….

Naruto traga saliva lentamente.

Neji: déjalo naruto no tenemos tiempo para pensar esas cosas, bien podríamos dirigirnos ala mansión hyuga y pedirle alojo a hiashi-sama pero no se que nos diría……

Justo en ese momento varias mujeres se abalanzan sobre ellos, neji usa su técnica de los 64 golpes , y sin lastimar a ninguna de las mujeres las manda a volar, sin embargo una de ellas, una jovencita mientras vuela por los aires solo se oye un pequeño grito " no lo toquen es mi primo y es mió!!!!"""

Lee: etto…neji si sabes quien fue la que acabas de lanzar.

Neji: mirando aterrado, como cae el cuerpo de la mujer en medio de la multitud.

Neji: AAAAA!!!! Demonios que hice Hanabi-Sama….. Demonios cuando se entere hiashi-sama activara el sello…

Lee: no te preocupes neji, hiashi-sama entenderá que tu llama de la juventud es tan poderosa que no pudiste controlarlaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Lee no puede terminar su frase ya que unas cadenas salieron de la oscuridad lo jalaron hacia ella mientras un par de ojos cafés se deslumbran en ella con una sonrisa juguetona pero tétrica.

Tenten: Es hora de tu segundo entrenamiento lee-kun ji ji ji

Lee mira con unos ojos de admiración a tenten, que comienza a gritar con euforia y alegría , mientras era arrastrado ala oscuridad.

Lee: Si tenten-chan muéstrame de nuevo la flama de tu juventud como el otro día oooyeah!!!!!!

Los jóvenes shinobis veían con extrañes y pena ajena como su compañero era arrastrado por aquella kunoichi.

Shikamaru: Eso afirma mi teoría, estar tanto tiempo con gai-sensei te afecta…..

Shino: que demonios…chicos corran!!!!

Los jóvenes solo les dio tiempo de reaccionar saltando a los tejados, pero shino no fue capaz de escapar al enjambre de insectos hembra que lo atraparon y succionándole chakra lo envuelven lentamente hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Kiba: No!!!!! Shino!!!!!

Naruto jalándole para que comience a huir.

Naruto: Detente kiba, ya nada podemos hacer por el, no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano vamonos a cada minuto que nos detenemos somos presa fácil, kiba!!!

Kiba : Siempre te recordare amigo shino…..

Los jóvenes se alejan corriendo por las calles de konoha huyendo de sus persecutores, pero lentamente uno a uno fue cayendo, chouji fue atrapado por un pequeño niño que se acerco a el inocentemente e le inyecta un inmovilizador, el niño se lo lleva arrastrándolo riendo de una manera muy conocida para shikamaru que esta impactado igual que los otros.

Shikamaru: cambio de mentes….que lista no lo vimos venir…como sospecharíamos de un niño…corramos vamonos!

Los otros siguieron su lucha por sobrevivir, corriendo luchando desesperadamente, pero inevitablemente la hora había llegado para otro de ellos…..el siguiente fue, inuzuka kiba. Siendo traicionado por su propio aliado akamaru fue llevado a una trampa y capturado por kunoichis montadas en sus propios perros hembras.

Kiba: akamaru….porque…. por que amigo mió……

Akamaru: guaf guag…..guaf guaf…guafffff….

Kiba:….akamaru……

Kiba desaprecio de la vista de sus colegas, ahora solo quedaban 3 naruto, neji y shikamaru, estaban rodeados, sin salida, acabados.

Naruto: vaya con que este es nuestro fin……

Shikamaru: si por lo que parece….quien lo diría apenas unas horas estábamos bailando y ahora venos aquí…

Neji: como fue que llegamos a esto….

Naruto recordando lo sucedió hace unas horas.

Naruto. Pues…….

---------------------------------Nota autor-----------------------------------------------------------

este video para idealizar el baile una imagen dice masque mil palabras, y para las damas solo sustituya a los bailarines por sus shinobis favoritos creo que es mejor, echen a volar su imaginación

Shikamaru: Es verdad…solo fue esa simple canción lo que desato todo esto….y tsunade-sama tenia planeado 5……

Neji: si ..y si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste el que ideaste ese baile en especial….Naruto

Naruto riendo nervisamente.

Naruto: gomen..gomen….je je je, por cierto neji, que paso con hinata ¿

Neji: de que hablas naruto ¿

Shikamaru: El no vio cuando se desmayo naruto estaba ocupado moviendo las caderas cuando hinata lo vio y se desmayo.

Nehi. Hinata-sama se desmayo ¿!! Debo ir por ella

Naruto: espera neji….

Neji cruzando valientemente el mar de mujeres que hay ante el se habré paso y se dirige corriendo al estadio a salvar a su hinata-sama.

Shikamaru: Déjalo naruto , tenemos mayores problemas que resolver , el es un shinobi experto sabrá como salir de esto…debo pensar debo pensar….

En ese momento aparece sakura golpeando el suelo crea una gran onda expansiva que hace que las atacantes pierdan el equilibrio y algunas salgan volando.

Sakura: Naruto!!! Vamonos vine a ayudarte

Naruto: Sakura-chan gracias a dios!!!decía con estrellas en sus ojos

Aprovechando la situación naruto salta siguiendo a sakura alejándose del lugar,

Naruto: mmmm no se que pero siento que se me olvida algo….cayendo en la cuenta de lo que es, siente como un escalofrió recorre su espaldadios….cuando me vea mi sombra me asesinara…..

Shikamaru como se encontraba atrás de naruto fue alcanzado por la onda expansiba y desgraciadamente,aprisionado, era arrastrado por una rubia de 4 coletas que sujetaba un enorme abanico, hacia dirección desconocida del distrito de hoteles de paso de konoha, y en su mente lo único que aparecía era una sola idea.

Shikamaru: Primero lo cuelgo de lo que lo vuelve uno de mi sexo, después lo degolló y ….a que problemático será matarlo….Naruto!!!!!!


End file.
